footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Gianluigi Buffon
| cityofbirth = Carrara | countryofbirth = Italy | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Juventus | clubnumber = 77 | youthyears = 1984–1986 1986–1990 1990–1991 1991–1995 | youthclubs = Canaletto Perticata Bonascola Parma | years = 1995–2001 2001–2018 2018–2019 2019– | clubs = Parma Juventus Paris Saint-Germain Juventus | caps(goals) = 168 (0) 509 (0) 17 (0) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 1993–1994 1995 1994–1995 1995–1997 1997 1997–2018 | nationalteam = Italy U16 Italy U17 Italy U18 Italy U21 Italy U23 Italy | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 3 (0) 3 (0) 11 (0) 4 (0) 176 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Gianluigi "Gigi" Buffon (Ufficiale OMRI; born 28 January 1978) is an Italian professional footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Juventus. Buffon is the most capped player in the history of the Italian national team with 159 caps. He is widely considered by players, pundits and managers to be one of the greatest goalkeepers of all time, and, by some, to be the greatest ever. Buffon is known for his "outstanding shot-stopping" and for being "a vocal organizer of the defence and a key dressing room personality." At club level, Buffon's professional career began with Parma in 1995, where he made his Serie A debut. He soon earned a reputation as one of the most promising young goalkeepers in Italy, and helped Parma win the Coppa Italia, the UEFA Cup and the Supercoppa Italiana, in 1999. After joining Juventus in 2001 for the world record fee for a goalkeeper of €52 million at the time, Buffon won Serie A titles in both of his first two seasons at the club, and established himself as one of the best players in the world in his position. With Juventus, he won a record nine Serie A titles, as well as four Coppa Italia titles, and five Supercoppa Italiana titles. Buffon holds the record for the most clean sheets in Serie A, and with the Italian national team; he also holds the record for the longest streak without conceding a goal in Serie A history: over twelve league matches, he went unbeaten for 974 consecutive minutes during the 2015–16 season, as well as having achieved the most consecutive clean sheets (ten) in Serie A in that same season. After 17 years with Juventus, Buffon signed with French club Paris Saint-Germain at the age of 40 in 2018, where he immediately won the Trophée des Champions in his first season with the team. Honours Clubs ;Parma * UEFA Cup: 1998–99 * Coppa Italia: 1998–99 * Supercoppa Italiana: 1999 ;Juventus * Serie A (9): 2001–02, 2002–03, 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 * Serie B: 2006–07 * Coppa Italia (4): 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 * Supercoppa Italiana (5): 2002, 2003, 2012, 2013, 2015 * UEFA Champions League runner-up (3): 2002–03, 2014–15, 2016–17 ;Paris Saint-Germain * Trophée des Champions: 2018 ;Italy * FIFA World Cup: 2006 * UEFA European Football Championship: Silver 2012 * FIFA Confederations Cup: Bronze 2013 * UEFA Under-21 European Championship: 1996 * Mediterranean Games: 1997 External links * Official website * Juventus official profile * Category:Goalkeepers Category:Players Category:Italian players Category:Living people Category:1978 births Category:Italy international players Category:Italy under-21 international players Category:Italy youth international players Category:Parma F.C. players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:Paris Saint-Germain F.C. players Category:Serie A players Category:Serie B players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:2009 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2013 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players